James and Lily
by smurfinator
Summary: James and The Marauders (minus Peter cause i dont like him) are friends with Lily and her friends. Follow them throughout their 7the year and on as they encounter loss, deceit, and most of all, love.
1. It's Good to be Home

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Harry Potter cause then I'd be really really rich!  
  
This is my first fic, don't hate me! I took out Peter cause he's an idiot that I dont like. Don't hate me for that either. The girl characters are based on me and my friends cause we're stupid just like they are! lol Ari. Um... read the story now.  
  
Chapter 1  
It's Good to be Home  
  
Lily Evans sat in her room, just staring out of the window. She had just gotten a letter from Hogwarts, stating that she was this year's Head Girl. For any normal person, this would be exciting, something to share with your family. But Lily Evans had no family. They had been killed just a month ago, everyone except for her bitter sister Petunia. So Lily just sat, watching the rain drops fall, until the door bell rang. She ran down the many stairs of her huge house and slowly opened the door . . . Only to be jumped by her best friends, Corita Wilson and Arielle Smith.  
"Hey, guys, oxygen is kinda becoming an issue here," Lily said as she struggled to be free of her friends' grasps.  
Corita had wavy, blonde hair that fell to her mid-back, bright, captivating blue eyes, and stood around 5'3". Arielle had brownish hair with blonde highlights, icey blue eyes, and was only ½" shorter than Corita. Lily was the shortest of the trio, not even reaching 5'. She had fiery red hair that reached just above her shoulders and amazing emerald eyes that showed her every emotion and were easy to get lost in. The 3 had been best friends since before Hogwarts because both Arielle and Corita were half and half. They had gone to primary school together.  
"Sorry Lils, but we've missed you so much! How are you?" Arielle asked with concern.  
"How do I look?" she replied in a bitter tone. Arielle and Corita just looked at each other. This behavior was odd for their usually cheery friend. Lily was the kind of witch who was nice to everyone, even the Slytherins. "I'm sorry guys. It's just–, "Lily stopped to take a breath. "I miss them so much," she sighed. Corita, seeing the tears glistening in her friends' eyes, decided to change the subject quickly.  
"Well, at least we go back to Hogwarts next week!"  
"You just want to see your boyfriend," Arielle teased.  
"Oh come on! We all know you've got a thing for Remus, Ari!" Lily spoke, using the nickname that she knew annoyed Arielle. After all, that's why they use it.  
"Do not," Arielle said quietly while blushing.  
"And what about you and Jamesie, huh Lil?" Corita said, turning the conversation around.  
"For the last time, there is NOTHING going on between me and James, and there never has been. We're just good friends," Lily stated in an exasperated tone.  
"Yeah, friends with benefits," scoffed Arielle quietly. Lily, the girls, and the Marauders have been friends since their first year. They discovered that they shared a love of pranks on the first train ride to Hogwarts, and the 2 groups instantly clicked. Last year, Lily and James had gotten drunk at a party for the Gryffindor Quidditch team after they won the Cup and wound up snogging. Their friends tease them about it constantly.  
"We were drunk! And I know for a fact, Arielle Rose Smith, that you and Remus have snogged on more than one occasion. And you were both sober!" Arielle blushed and shut her mouth quickly.  
The girls chatted for about an hour before Arielle and Corita went home. The week passed slowly for Lily, for she had to deal with Petunia. Finally September 1st arrived, and for Lily, it meant going home.  
  
Once she got to Platform 9 3/4, she saw 3 of her best friends. The Marauders, all standing there looking HOTT! She looked at them from about 10ft away, deciding not to say anything until they noticed her. James Potter looked gorgeous in his faded blue jeans and white T-shirt. He stood around 6'2½" with messy black hair, which was slightly falling into his face, while his big, chocolate brown eyes were hidden by round glasses that suited him perfectly. Lily lowered her gaze to his, erm, LOWER back, and noticed that he had "filled out" nicely over the summer. She then looked at Sirius Black, who could have passed as James' twin. He had the same black hair, except it was tamed, and his eyes were a deep dark blue, almost black. He was slightly taller than James, around 6'3". He was wearing dark blue jeans, showing off his tight ass and a black shirt. Next to him stood Remus Lupin, around the height of 6'2" with sandy brown hair, and light brown eyes with flecks of gold in them. He was wearing blue jeans and a tight baby blue shirt, showing off his toned upper body muscles. Lily gave a slight cough and all 3 boys looked her way.  
"LILY!" they all screamed at once. Before she could move, they were in one giant pile on the floor, causing many passers-by to stare, with Lily on the bottom.  
"Hello to you too, boys," said a voice from behind them. They all turned their heads, well the boys turned their heads, as Lily couldn't move, to see a very amused Corita Wilson and Arielle Smith. Sirius got up in a flash and ran to his girlfriend of 7 months (Corita, if you haven't gotten the hint). He twirled her around while the other 2 boys helped Lily up.  
"Hi Arielle," Remus said with a slight blush.  
"Hi," she replied, turning the color of Lily's hair. Lily and James just looked each other over. They started from the bottom, and slowly made their way up. When their eyes met, an electric shock went through them both, and they couldn't move. That is, until they were interrupted but Sirius' and Corita's singing.  
"Lily and Jamesie, sittin' in a tree, "they started. Soon Arielle and Remus joined in, "K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes –," They all had the intelligence to stop when they saw the glares they were receiving from Lily and James.  
"Let's go," Sirius said, and pulled Corita through the barrier. The others followed, and they all sat in the last compartment of the train. The same one they've shared since their first train ride. 2 hours later Lily stood up and walked to the compartment door.  
"Well, I better go to the Heads' Compartment. Talk to the prefects, meet the Head Boy . . ." she trailed off.  
"You're Head Girl Lil?" James asked, with a hint of excitement in his voice.  
"Yeees," she hesitated,  
"I'm Head Boy!" he replied, and started laughing at the shocked expression on her face.  
"You, James Potter, biggest prankster ever to have lived, Head Boy?" she asked, not trying to hide her disbelief at all. James just nodded, still chuckling at the look on her face. "Was Dumbledore on crack or something?"  
Everyone laughed at her outburst, while James stood and walked out of the compartment. Lily, with a look of horror on her face, simply followed without saying a word. They held the meeting with the prefects and went back to their compartment. A while into the train ride, an unwanted visitor showed up.  
"Hello flower," Lucius Malfoy sneered. Lily froze. Malfoy always had a way of looking at her that frightened her beyond belief.  
"Out Malfoy," said James, not looking up from the Daily Prophet he was reading. Malfoy slowly walked over to Lily and sat down next to her.  
"Now, now Potter," he started, "I only wanted to greet my Lily Flower here," he answered as his hand made its way up her thigh. Slowly, it traveled upward, until Lucius was thrown across the compartment. Sirius walked over to Lily and put a comforting arm around her. James picked Malfoy up off the floor only to throw him out of the compartment. He just laughed tauntingly at him.  
"She'll be mine Potter, whether she wants to be or not," he sneered and walked away. But before he turned, his eyes locked with Lily's. She gasped at the look of hunger in his icey blue eyes, and realized he had meant what he had said to James. Lily turned her body to hug Sirius, as his hold on her became tighter and more protective. He had always been like a big brother to her, and her a little sister to him.  
"Shhh Lil. We won't let him touch you, I swear it," he said in a tone that said he meant it. She nodded, and breathed in a deep, shaky breath. She looked at him with teary eyes, which showed just how scared she really was. After seeing that, he just hugged her closer.  
"We will be arriving at Hogsmede Station in 5 minutes," a voice said on the loud speaker.  
"Out boys, so we can change," Arielle shooed. Everyone changed into their robes, and when the train stopped, they all found a carriage together. Lily was still slightly shaken from the "incident" on the train, but as soon as she stepped into Hogwarts, her true home, all of her fears dispersed. They watched the sorting and Dumbledore gave his normal speech, also announcing the Head Boy and Girl. They talked and laughed while eating everything in sight, and then made their way to the common room.  
"Well, it's going to be an interesting year. Especially with these 2 as Heads," said Remus.  
"Hey! That hurt!" James sulked.  
"Yeah! I resent that. I'm going to make a fine Head Girl," Lily said. Then, as an after thought, she added, "Though I don't know what possessed Dumbledore to make James Head Boy." Everyone laughed, even James, at how true her statement was. James soon decided how funny that statement wasn't, and ran over to Lily to start tickling her.  
"TICKLE FIGHT!!!" yelled Sirius, and since everyone knew how ticklish Lily was, they all ganged up on her. They "fought" for a while, until everyone was too tired to move, so they all just lay on the floor.  
"Well, I'm gonna go to sleep. G'night," Lily yawned, and everyone went to bed. Before Lily fell asleep, she murmured, "It's good to be home."  
  
K, that's the first chapter! It gets better, I promise. Review please... and helpful criticism is always good... but dont be mean!  
3 Smurfinator 


	2. Voldemort

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter or anything having to do with it, do you really think that I would be writing on FanFiction.Net?  
  
Stop reading this... and read the story.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Voldemort  
  
  
  
September had flown by, and it was now a Saturday in late October. Lily was awakened from her sleep by a shrill cry from the common room. Not even looking at the time, she grabbed her wand, put on slippers, and jetted down the stairs. There she found Sarah Andrews, a second year she tutors in Charms, crying in the corner.  
  
"Sarah," she asked quietly, not wanting to scare the already frightened girl more, "what's wrong?" Sarah lifted a shaking hand and pointed to the other side of the common room. Lily walked over to the spot she had pointed to and dropped her wand. In front of her laid the pale form of Corita Wilson. By this time, all of Gryffindor Tower was in the common room.   
  
"Lily?" asked Sirius sleepily. Following her gaze, his eyes landed upon his seemingly lifeless girlfriend. "Shit!" he cursed, as he ran towards her body. In the distance, Lily could hear Arielle's sobs and Remus's comforting words. She then noticed a note next to Corita and read it silently. At the end of the note, her knees gave way and she collapsed, with James catching her just before she hit the ground  
  
"She's alive," said Sirius with relief. "Someone go get Dumbledore!" he shouted.  
  
"No need Mr. Black. I'm already here." He conjured a stretcher. Levitated Corita onto it, and then proceeded to bring her to the hospital wing. The Marauders, Lily, and Arielle followed wordlessly, Lily still clutching the note as if her life depended on it. Once there, Madame Johnson shooed them into the waiting area while she tended to Corita. She came back 15 minutes later with a look of utter confusion on her face.  
  
"I can't seem to find anything wrong with her," she said. "She's fine, except for the fact that she's asleep." But Professor Dumbledore wasn't paying attention to her. He was staring intently at Lily, or rather, the piece of parchment she held.  
  
"Miss Evans, may I see that note please?" he asked quietly. Without looking at him, she handed over the note. As he read, his eyes grew wider and his mouth fell slightly agape.  
  
"Why?" she asked quietly, looking up at with him with pleading eyes.  
  
"Professor, what's going on?" Sirius asked, while walking over to where Lily was sitting,  
  
"Voldemort." That was all Dumbledore had to say for the group of 17-year-olds to know that this was serious. "Apparently, he is after Miss Evans." Arielle took in a sharp breath, as Remus held her closer, looking at Dumbledore for a better explanation. "I'm afraid cannot tell you why, for I, myself do not know. But I will make sure to find out."  
  
"What about Corita?" Sirius asked.   
  
"She's just under a strong sleeping spell that makes the victim look as if they are dead. She'll awaken within the next 24 hours. Not, all of you try to go back to sleep, it's only 3:30 in the morning," and he walked out.  
  
No one spoke for what seemed like hours, but in reality was only 5 minutes.  
  
"I'm sorry," Lily said meekly, breaking the deafening silence. "This is all my fault." She quietly began to sob. Sirius ran over to her and grabber her fiercely by the shoulders.  
  
"Look at me Lily," he said roughly as he lifted face to meet his. When he saw that her eyes no longer had the normal glint in them, he softened. "This is not your fault, you hear me? Not at all. Don't think that." He then pulled her into a comforting hug, not noticing the slight glares he was getting from the other side of the room. Her body began to shake with silent sobs. They just sat there watching her cry, every once and a while telling her it wasn't her fault, until she fell asleep. Sirius picked her up and carried her up to her dorm, where he placed her on her bed and gently kissed her forehead in a brotherly way.  
  
The Marauders and Arielle went back to the common room, as none of them could sleep. Each was pondering their thoughts on the recent events.  
  
The 4 friends sat there until the common room started to fill around 10:30. Lily walked down the stairs and sat with the group. No one moved or said a word until around 11:30 when they made a silent agreement to walk to the infirmary. Once there, they found a still sleeping Corita, though she looked much more alive.  
  
"She should wake up soon, dears. Give her a half hour more," said the nurse kindly. All 5 teens let out a breath none of them knew they were holding.   
  
"No need," said the weak voice of Corita-Ann Wilson. Sirius ran over to her and she gave him a warm smile, which he responded to with a sweet kiss.   
  
"Lils?" she asked. At hearing her name, Lily looked up from the spot she had been staring at with watery eyes. "Oh Lily, come 'ere," and they hugged.  
  
"I'm so sorry Corita. I didn't even know he was after me. I still don't know why. Corita-Banana, please don't hate me," she said all of this in a rush. Lily had been calling Corita, Corita-Banana since they were little after the Chakita Banana commercial came out.  
  
"Lil, why would this be your fault? What are you talking about?" Corita asked in confusion.  
  
"Voldemort, he's after her. He left her a note saying that next time he would kill someone. That's the short version of what happened," explained Remus, as he sat down with Arielle on his lap.  
  
"This is bad guys. Really bad," stated Arielle. She didn't want any of her friends to die.   
  
"Maybe," Lily started, "maybe we just shouldn't be friends anymore. It would be safer, and simpler, and . . ." she trailed off.  
  
"And letting him win," James spoke for the first time while striding over to her. "This is what he wants. You're not as strong without your friends Lily. It will just make you vulnerable. Don't let him win Lils." he finished by wrapping his arms around her.   
  
Madame Johnson came in to check on Corita be fore releasing her. By now it was 12:00, which meant lunch would be starting. The Great Hall quieted as Dumbledore stood to make an announcement, which was odd, as his speeches were usually saved for breakfast or dinner.  
  
"The teachers and I have noticed that everyone's moods have been down lately. So, to lighten the mood, we will be having a Halloween Ball next Friday night for all years. That is all, now dig in!" and the food magically appeared on the plates. All of the girls were talking about what they were going to wear and who they wanted to go with.  
  
"Talk about giving us NO time to find dresses," Arielle said.  
  
"I know!" Corita and Lily replied. The mood was certainly lightened, just as the teachers had hoped.  
  
"Thank God tomorrow's a Hogsmede trip," stated Lily, and the girls walked back to the common room chatting about the dance, all thoughts of Voldemort forgotten.  
  
Sorry... but I wanted to get straight into the plot. Next chapter is the ball!! fun fun fun!! Review please :) 


	3. The Way You Look Tonight

Disclaimer: See previous chapters  
  
Heres the dance and some L/J action!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The Way You Look Tonight  
  
It was Wednesday, 2 days before the dance, and Lily still hadn't found a date. Malfoy had approached her, but got socked in the face before he would say anything. James was the only other one in their group without a date.  
  
Lily came in from her morning jog and saw James sitting on the couch in front of the fire, simply staring. My God, he looks gorgeous! What? Where did that come from? He's James, I don't think he's any hotter than Remus or Sirius. Well, maybe a little. He has those amazing eyes that you can get lost in and the messy hair is such a turn on. As she thought this, a smirk was playing on her lips. Oh God, am I attracted to James? No, of course not. That would be weird. But, maybe I am. He is really nice, and caring. Not to mention drop dead gorgeous. If he asked me out last week I would have said no in an instant, but now I'm not so sure. After taking one more good look at him, she walked upstairs to change.  
  
James had felt her eyes on him, but it didn't matter because she was the exact person on his mind. God, every time I close my eyes I see her. Why? Why, why, why, why, why? She's just Lily, no prettier than Corita or Arielle. Well, maybe a tiny bit. With her deep red hair and those emerald eyes that tell you exactly what she's feeling. While thinking this, he started to smile. Oh God, do I like Lily? No, definitely not. But, maybe . . . She is nice, and fin to be around, and totally hot. Last week the thought of asking her out wouldn't have crossed my mind, but now I just don't know. Hearing her walk up the stairs, he stood and walked out of the portrait hole to find Sirius and Remus.   
  
It was 3 hours before the ball, and Lily and James, both confused with their feelings, had decided to go stag. Sirius and Corita were obviously going together and Remus and Arielle had decided to go "as friends". The boys were in the common room playing exploding snap, not wanting to put on their tuxes. Dumbledore had decided to make the ball like a muggle formal, with tuxes and gowns, no robes allowed.   
  
The girls were upstairs getting ready. They had picked out their dresses together, so no one wound up with the same one. Corita was wearing a ruby red, sparkling halter dress. It went perfectly with her shoes, which were also a sparkly red. The deep red dress looked amazing with her magically tanned skin. Her hair was up in a messy bun, with some pieces left framing her face. Her makeup was simple; some blush, glitter on her eyes, and deep red lip gloss. All in all, she looked beautiful.  
  
Arielle had on a dress similar to that of Cinderella, except her's was a tube top. It was the same sparkly, light blue, which hugged all of her curves until the waistline, where it belled out. The dress fell to the floor, where her glass slippers were hidden from sight. Her hair was up in a French twist, and she had on shimmering blue eye shadow that brought out her icey blue eyes. She had on dark pick lip gloss for the finishing touch.  
  
Then there was Lily. She had chosen an emerald green gown, as it matched the color of her eyes perfectly. The waist came to a v-line, and then fell fluently to the ground. Her shoes, the same color of her dress, gave her about 2 inches in height. The neckline fell into a low V, so she had on her silver cross necklace, which she rarely took off. She also wore her watch and rings, but changed the stoned in them to an emerald green. Her eyelids were shimmering from the white, glittery eye shadow, and her lips were covered in a light pick gloss. All 3 girls added some finishing touches, (eyeliner and mascara) looked at each other, and smiled.  
  
"Well, let's go," stated Arielle.  
  
"Yeah," Lily broke in, her "wild side" taking over. "Let's get this party started!" The girls linked arms as they made their way to the common room, laughing at Lily's outburst.  
  
Meanwhile, Remus, Sirius, and James had went to their own dorm to change. Sirius and Remus gave each other knowing glanced, and decided that now was a good time to talk to James about something "important".  
  
"So, Prongs, ol' buddy ol' pal. Me and Moony are just a tiny bit confuzzeld," Sirius said, slowly bringing up the topic.  
  
"Yes James, we have something to ask you."  
  
"Why do you have a bloody date? This is not like you mate. I'm worried!" cried Sirius.  
  
"Well, so much for easing our way into the conversation," Remus muttered. "What Padfoot means is—"   
  
"Why don't you have a bloody date? I meant exactly what I said," Sirius interjected. "And why can't I tie this stupid tie, DAMMIT?!?"  
  
The door opened and in stepped Lily.  
  
"God Si, I can hear you all the way from the common room!" she laughed. But the boys were simply staring at her. "What? What are you looking at?" she asked while smirking.  
  
"Nothing Lils. It's just . . ." Remus stopped, not knowing what to say.  
  
"DAMN Lil, you clean up NICE!" blurted out Sirius. He then added a low whistle to show how much he approved of her outfit.  
  
"Thank you," she said while blushing. "Now come here so I can fix your tie, loser." Sirius laughed and walked over to where she was standing, "There," she said, "now you look hott!"   
  
"Hun, I always look hot," he replied and as he walked by he slapped her ass in a playful way.  
  
"Riiiight," was all she said before following him out. Remus and James simply looked at each other, silently agreeing that Lily and Sirius were lunatics.  
  
The 6 teens met up and walked to the Great Hall together, laughing and joking all the way.   
  
The Great Hall was beautiful. There were floating jack-o-lanterns and bats flying around. Happy Halloween signs were hung all around the room, which would occasionally to say "Gryffindor Rules," courtesy of Lily and James. As Head Boy and Girl, they had planned the dance and chose most of the decorations. The normal four house tables were gone so there was a giant dance floor. There was a buffet table along the right side of the Hall and a sitting area along the left. Outside, as it was still warm for October, there were some benches in case some students wanted to "get some air". That idea belonged to James, though Lily didn't protest.  
  
"Wow guys, the Hall looks amazing," Arielle said in awe.  
  
"We know," they replied while smiling at each other.   
  
"Hello students of Hogwarts," came Dumbledore's booming voice. "Welcome to this year's Halloween Ball. Now, would the Head boy and Girl please come and start us off with the first dance of the evening."  
  
Lily and James looked at each other and smirked. He waggled his eyebrows as he took her hand and lead her to the dance floor. A slow song started as he rested his hands on her hips and she placed her arms around his neck. They both felt all of their emotions towards the other return, only this time stronger.   
  
"You look really nice Lils." As James spoke she could feel his breath tickling her face.   
  
"Th- Thanks. You too," she stuttered, not looking him in the eye. James, feeling her tensing, held her closer. He felt her relax as she put her head on his shoulder. They stayed like that until the song ended, when they noticed that there were other people on the dance floor. They pulled away reluctantly, and without looking at each other, Lily went to sit down and James went to get some food. There he found his best friend.  
  
"Well that was fun," James said sarcastically.  
  
"Hey man. It's just Lily. What're you gettin so worked up for?" he asked.   
  
"I dunno. She's just different."  
  
"James, she's Lily. She was always different."  
  
"What do you mean, Si?"  
  
"Well, she doesn't fall at your feet like every other girl on the planet. She's not a complete ditz. She's a fun person to be around. She's nice to almost everyone, but will kick your ass if you piss her off. Not to mention, she's hot. If she wasn't like a little sister to me I would definitely wanna do– I mean date her." When Sirius was done with his speech, he noticed that James looks panicked. "Prongs," he asked cautiously, "what's wrong?"  
  
"Lily . . ."  
  
"What about her?"  
  
"She's gone."  
  
"Huh? James, you're not makin any–-"  
  
"She's gone. Where is she? She was sitting right over there. I turn my head for one minute and she disappeared."  
  
"Calm down man. We'll find her. Don't tell the girls, they'll freak out and we don't have time for that. She probably just went to the bathroom," said Sirius. He noticed that he sounded a lot more confident than he felt.  
  
"Ok. I'll go look outside. You find Remus and tell him what's going on," and they went their separate ways.  
  
Lily was in the gardens, sitting on a bench watching the stars. She was so confused about her feelings for James. Deep in thought, she didn't realize someone walk up behind her. All of a sudden there was a cold, boney hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Hello Flower." In hearing this, she immediately tensed.   
  
"What do you want Malfoy?" she asked shakily.  
  
"You know what I want," he whispered as his hand slowly slid further down her front. She went to get up but he roughly pushed her back down. "Come now. Don't make this any harder than it has to be." He nibbled on her earlobe and then planted a trail of kisses to her mouth. He kissed her hard, and forced her tongue into her mouth. She could taste a slight trace of alcohol as he forced her into a lying position on the bench. He straddled her and continued to kiss her every where. She was crying by now, struggling to push him off. As he took a moment to breathe, she took a chance and screamed, but it was soon muffled by his mouth covering hers.  
  
James was walking around outside when he heard a small cry. He ran to where the noise came from and found Lucius Malfoy on top of Lily.  
  
"Lily!" he screamed. He ran over to Malfoy and pulled him off of her. He punched him in the face once, twice, three times. James then threw him on the floor and looked him square in the eyes.  
  
"Stay the hell away from her Malfoy," he said in a deadly whisper. He then ran over to Lily and pulled her into a tight hug, where she began to sob uncontrollably onto his shoulder.  
  
"Shhh. It;s ok, I've got you . . ." he soothed, holding her closer, wanting to make all of her fears disappear. After a few minutes her sobs subsided, though she was still holding him tight.   
  
"God James. If you hadn't come—"  
  
"But I did," he interrupted. "Don't think about the 'what if's' Lil." He pulled away and took her face in his hands. Slowly, he brushed away her tears with his thumbs, never letting his eyes leaver her emerald ones. He got his wand from his pocket and said a spell to fix her makeup and red eyes. "There, good as new. Now, let's get inside before Sirius starts to get idea." She cracked a small smile and grabbed his hand, which he gave a slight squeeze.   
  
Once inside, James found Sirius and gave him a nod to tell him that everything was ok. He then lead Lily to the dance floor for the second time that night. A slow-ish song started, and the two put their arms around each other.  
  
Some day, when I'm awfully low, when the world is cold. I will feel a glow, just thinking   
  
of you, and the way you look tonight.  
  
God, she really does look gorgeous tonight.  
  
Yes you're, lovely. With your smile so warm, and your cheeks so soft. There is nothing for me but to love you, and the way you look tonight.  
  
James brought his hand up to touch her cheek. She looked up at him and smiled,  
  
thankful that he was here for her.  
  
With each word, your tenderness grows, tearin' my fears apart. And that laugh, wrinkles your nose, touches my foolish heart.  
  
The hand that was resting on her waist moved slightly, touching one of her many ticklish spots, and she giggled. I love the way her nose scrunched when she laughs. He thought to himself.  
  
Lovely, never ever change. Keep that breathless charm, won't you please arrange it? Cause I love you,  
  
She looked up and chocolate brown met emerald green. I think I'm in love with her. I think im in love with him. They both thought.  
  
Just the way you look, tonight.  
  
Without noticing, they had been moving closer together. Finally, their lips met in a sweet but mind blowing kiss. There was no tongue, or roughness about it, but it meant everything to the both of them. Neither of them wanted to leave the other's arms, and both wanted the kiss to go further, but the night was over. They pulled apart and looked at each other. They thought something similar. She didn't feel it, or He felt nothing. They both turned towards the Great Hall doors and silently walked back to their respective dorms, only to have sweet dreams of the other.   
  
The song is a Fran Sinatra song called "The Way You Look Tonight" When I do have songs in my chapters... be prepared for a lot  
  
of Frank Sinatra, cause I love him! I know... you all thought they were gonna get together. I'm gonna put them through so misery first... but by Christmas they should be together. Review Please!!!   
  
3 Smurfinator 


	4. Assuming

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it except the plot.  
  
Ok... this chapter is kind of pointless, but oh well. Lots of cursing cause I do that a lot myself, but that's why this is rated R! Everyone who reviewed... thanks so much!   
  
Chapter 4  
  
Assuming  
  
Lily woke up the next day with a splitting headache. She also remembered a dream she had been having, one of her and James. They had been outside by the lake sitting under a willow tree. James had his arms around her and her back was resting against his chest. They sat in what seemed to be a sad silence for hours, until it grew dark. Once the moon was out, Lily awoke.  
  
"Oh God my head. What the fuck did I do last night?" Then the events that occurred last night came rushing back — Malfoy, James, the kiss, — and that only made her headache worse. She looked over to her clock and noticed that it was 12:00 pm. Just in time for lunch, Lily thought. She got up and changed into jeans and an over-sized T-shirt, not needing her robes because it was a Saturday. After brushing her teeth and hair and applying some makeup, Lily walked down to the Great Hall.  
  
"Hey Lillers!" said Sirius with a big smile.  
  
"You're too fucking hyper for this early in the morning," Lily snapped, not being a morning person at all.  
  
"Lils, it's 12 in the afternoon." stated Remus, while slipping his arm around Arielle. Lily just raised her eyebrows at this, which made the two of them grin. Lily then noticed that James was missing. Looking around the hall, she spotted him at the Hufflepuff table with Kelly Hefferman, the school slut. Lily was hurt, though she tried not to show it. Her eyes continued to roam until they met an icey-blue stare. Her emerald orbs widened as Lucius Malfoy winked at her. Thoughts of his hands in her body went through her head as memories of last night flooded into her mind, until she remembered James coming to her rescue. Where's that asshole when you need him? she though to herself. Going to make out with the hoe, where else? She answered her own question as she saw James and Kelly leave the hall.  
  
"James is gonna score again! Damn Corita, why can't we have some fun? We haven't had sex in forever!" complained Mr-I'm-An-Idiot-Black.  
  
"Whoa! Mental pictures! I'm damaged for life!" Remus said, taking a break from snogging Arielle.  
  
"Did I miss something? When did you 2 start shoving your tongues down each other's throats in public?" Lily asked in confusion.  
  
"Since we started going out. God Lils, you call me blonde," said an exasperated Arielle.  
  
"Yea well, you can't call ME blonde cause I have red hair," and then as an after thought she added, "blonde." Everyone went back to eating and then decided to go back to the Head Boy/Girl common room. Bad idea. Once they got there, the found a half naked James and Kelly Hefferman in her bra and underwear. The following things were said out loud.  
  
"Get a bloody room!" (Lily)  
  
"Score man!" (Sirius)  
  
"Did not need to see that." (Remus)  
  
"He's hotter than you, Si." (Corita)  
  
"Ugh." (Arielle)  
  
"Damn James, how do you— did you just say he's hotter than me?" cried Sirius.  
  
"Yes, I did. Look at his 6 pack!" Corita replied  
  
"Yeah, and he has nice arms," added Arielle.  
  
"Those are good arms to have," concluded Lily.  
  
"Hold on! James, put some clothes on. Kelly, get out. Arielle, come with me," ordered Remus as he dragged Arielle out of the portrait hole.  
  
"Looks like Remus is gettin' some," stated the ever so horny Sirius.  
  
"At least someone's gettin' some," murmured James.   
  
"Si, let's go. I have to . . . um . . . study," Corita said while slyly winking at him, and they proceeded to leave as well.  
  
This left Lily and James alone together. They hadn't spoken since the kiss, and neither knew where to start.  
  
"So, Ari and Remus huh?" Lily started awkwardly.  
  
"Yeah, they started dating at the ball." replied James. This is so weird, he thought. "So, how've you been?" he asked.  
  
"Um, ok I guess. As well as can be expected," she said.   
  
"Yeah, how're you dealing with that?" he asked, referring to the incident with Malfoy.   
  
"Ok. Look James, I don't wanna tell the others about that. Sirius would have a hissy fit and everything would just get worse. So, please, just don't tell anyone?" she explained, wanting to get off the topic.  
  
"Sure Lils. If you wanna talk, just give me a call, ok?" She nodded and he went upstairs to get his broom. When he came back down, Lily was on the couch reading a muggle book called The Giver. "I'm gonna go play some quidditch. Wanna come?"  
  
"James, its 20 degrees outside. Are you crazy?"  
  
"I'll take that as a 'no'." he chuckled, and continued his on his way outside.  
  
Lily and James talked on a regular basis, and soon forgot about their kiss. Soon November turned into December and it was 1 week before Christmas break. The 6 friends were talking about holiday plans at dinner one evening.  
  
"So, who's going where?" Arielle asked. "I'm going home."  
  
"Yeah, me too." added Corita.  
  
"James' house, with James," said Sirius.  
  
"Home is where the heart is . . . and food," said Remus. They all looked towards Lily expectantly, waiting for her to say she was going home for the holidays. They then realized what they had brought up. Lily's parents had died, so she wouldn't be going home. She slowly rose from her seat and walked out of the hall. Sirius got up to go after her, but Remus put a hand on his shoulder to stop him.  
  
"Let her be alone mate," he stated, and they left it at that.  
  
  
  
Later that night, the 6 friends had been looking for Lily. She hadn't been seen since dinner and they were getting worried. Being the stupid gits they were, they forgot about The Marauder's Map and decided to search the entire castle. James found her staring out of a window in the Astronomy Tower around 12:00 am.   
  
She felt his eyes on her, but she made no move to acknowledge his presence. She just wanted to be alone. Then, in a monotone voice, she spoke,  
  
"I'm cold."  
  
"That's cause it's December Lils,"replied James as he cautiously walked towards her. Lily continued to speak as if he hadn't said a word.  
  
"I'm numb. I don't feel anything. I keep expecting to see them walk through the door or receive an owl they sent me, but they won't. They can't. They're gone." As she spoke her eyes began to glisten with a fresh wave of tears.  
  
"Lily, you were doing so good. You were coping. What happened?"  
  
"No, I wasn't coping,"she turned to look at him, her eyes filled with venom. "I was hiding. I was trying to forget, trying to make it go away," her voice rose as she continued. "You, Arielle, Remus, everyone, with your perfect lives. Talking about Christmas and family. Well I don't have any!" She was not screaming at him with tears streaming down her face. "My parents are dead, my sister's a stupid bitch who hates me and blames me for their death. That's not even the sad part. What hurts the most is how right she is."  
  
"Don't you dare say that. You know that what happened to your parents was not your fault," he said forcefully as he advanced on her.   
  
"Why not? You know that he's after me. You know that he came there looking for me. You know that if I had been there he would have killed me instead of them."  
  
"Lil we went through this. He's Voldemort. He would have killed them either way. God Lils, we thought you were over this. We assumed you were dealing!" By now he was yelling as well.   
  
"Well we all know what they say about assuming. It makes an ass out of you and me. I came here to be alone James. If you're gonna yell at me about how I feel then get the fuck out!"  
  
"I'm not gonna leave you here alone so you can do God knows what."  
  
"You think I would do that? Just because I'm upset does not mean that I want to die. There you go assuming again."  
  
"What's going on?" asked Sirius. The other 4 teens had just walked in on their fighting friends. "We can hear you from down the hall."  
  
"Si, tell her she's being an idiot. She won't listen to me," James said is an exasperated tone.   
  
"Don't you bring him into this. And don't tell me how I should feel. Need I remind you that both of your parents are alive? God forbid anything should happen to your parents, cause I love them to death, but if it did, then, and only then can you tell me I'm being rash." And with that said, she walked out of the room.  
  
"Care to explain what happened James?" Sirius asked, ready to pounce if James was the reason for Lily's tears.   
  
"Now, now Si. Let's let him talk before we jump to conclusions," Remus intervened , though he was also shooting James murderous glances.  
  
"Fuck this. What the hell did you say to make Lily cry James?" an extremely pissed off Corita spoke while striding over to James. Sirius intercepted her before she could kill his best friend.  
  
"Remus is right. Let him explain himself."  
  
"I told you. She's being an idiot." James went to leave, but saw Remus's glance telling him that he would let Sirius loose if he didn't go further into depth. "I found her up here staring out of the widow . . ." and he proceeded to tell them what happened.  
  
"You inconsiderate bastard!" yelled Corita. She then went to find Lily.   
  
"ME?!? How am I an inconsiderate bastard?"  
  
"You really expected her to be over their death? You're an idiot James. Her parents were killed less than 4 months ago. She blamed herself for what happened to Corita, how could you expect her to not blame herself for what happened to her parents?" Sirius continued where Corita left off and then followed her out of the tower. James looked towards Remus and Arielle for help.  
  
"You really fucked up this time man. I say you give her, and the 2 of them, a couple of days and then apologize," said Remus.  
  
"Yeah James. They'll come around. And Lily's just upset. She'll be herself in a day or so, and then you can make it up to her," the ever-so sympathetic Arielle stated.   
  
"Thanks guys. I think I'm just gonna go to bed." And he too left the tower. This left Remus and Arielle alone in the Astronomy Tower, and we all know what happens in there. Let's just say the 2 decided to keep up tradition.  
  
There you go. The extremely pointless chapter. Review Please!  
  
3 smurfinator 


	5. With a Little Help From My Friends

Disclaimer: see previous chapters  
  
Sorry it took so long... but my english teacher gave me a shit load of essays to write, so i did those first. Here you go... by the way, people's thoughts are between the *'s  
  
Chapter 5  
  
With a Little Help From My Friends  
  
When Lily got to breakfast the next morning, she sat all by herself. Not because she was mad at her friends, but more because she just wanted to be alone. Sirius Orion Black would have none of that.  
  
"Go away S.O.B." Lily growled while pilling pancakes onto her plate.  
  
"Not a chance Lilykins!" He smiles a blinding white smile, as he too filled his plate. "I'm not gonna let you spend Christmas alone either. You're coming to James' house with us."  
  
"I am NOT going to his house."  
  
"Lily," Sirius suddenly turned serious (no pun intended). "I know that you're upset right now. And I know that you want me to stop bothering you."  
  
"That's an understatement," mumbled Lily.   
  
"But I refuse to let you be alone." Sirius continued as if she hadn't said a word. "You're like my little sister . . . we're family. Being by yourself is not going to make these feelings go away. If anything, they'll just grow. You don't have to tell me now, but when you're ready to talk come find me. You're gonna have to tell me sooner or later." With that said, he stood and walked to Transfiguration.  
  
What would you think if I sang out a tune?  
  
Would you stand up and walk out on me?  
  
Classes flew by until it was lunch time. Again, Lily sat alone, but not before giving Sirius a small smile. All throughout lunch she was plagued with thoughts of her parents and how much she missed them. Corita and Arielle stopped by to say "hi" and the 3 chatted as if nothing had happened the night before. That's why Lily loved her friends so much. They weren't annoying like Sirius was. They knew that when she was ready to talk about her feelings, she would, and they didn't pester her about it. They walked to their next class, which was Charms. When the class was over, Lily felt slightly better . . . maybe that had something to do with the Cheering Charms they practiced.  
  
Lend me your ears and I'll sing you a song,  
  
And I'll try not to sing outta key.  
  
After classes had finished, Lily went outside to sit by the lake. She thought for a while. She thought about James, her parents, James, Corita and Arielle, James, Sirius and Remus, Voldemort, James, and her parents. She stood to go inside when it had started to get dark out, and the realized she had tears falling from her eyes. She hadn't noticed that she had started to cry, but now she couldn't stop. She cried for her parents and how much she wished they were alive. She cried for James and how much she hated him but liked him at the same time. She cried for Sirius and how he never had the love and family she did. She cried for Remus and the painful change he goes through every full moon. She cried for herself and how Voldemort wanted her dead. She walked through the hallways trying to dry her tears. Once she reached the Fat Lady the only trace of her crying were her large, puffy, red eyes. *I need to find Sirius.* she thought. And that's what she did.  
  
Oh I get by with a little help from my friends.  
  
Mmm I get high with a little help from my friends.   
  
Mmm gonna try with a little help from my friends.   
  
She walked into the common room only to find it completely empty. *Maybe it's later than I thought.* She looked at her muggle wrist watch and saw that it was 12:30 A.M.. She decided to check the boys' dorm. Opening the door as quietly as possible, all she heard were loud snores, but she knew that was Frank Longbottom, the other 7th year boy. Having been in here before, she knew which bed belonged to Sirius and walked straight to it. She opened his bead hangings to find him, James, and Remus plotting a prank on the Slytherins. They all turned to look at her.  
  
"Um . . ." she sniffed, "I'm ready to talk now." Without looking back at the boys, Sirius started toward the door with Lily in tow.   
  
"What about this prank, man? How are we supposed to pull it tomorrow if we don't finish it tonight?" asked a slightly put out James.   
  
"Some things are more important than pranks James, and Lily's one of them," and he walked out of the room, hearing James mumble something sounded like "leaving us for a girl."  
  
What do I do when my love is away?  
  
Does it worry you to be alone?  
  
The 2 sat on the couch in silence while Lily mustered up the courage to speak.  
  
"I . . . I'm scared to be happy," she finally said as she stared into the flames of the common room fire. "I feel like . . . like I shouldn't be happy be– because they're not here to be happy with me."  
  
"You feel guilty?" he asked slowly.  
  
"Yeah. I guess I do," she said looking him in the eye for the first time that night.   
  
How do I feel by the end of the day?  
  
Are you sad because you're on your own?  
  
"I just miss them so much. Christmas was my Dad's favorite holiday, and spending it without him feels wrong. I just– I feel like if I'm too happy, then I'll forget them. I don't want to forget them. I can't forget them." By now she was in hysterics.  
  
"Lily, look at me. Look at me and listen carefully to what I'm going to say." He maneuvered her head so her big emerald eyes were staring into his dark blue ones. "You won't forget them. You can't forget them. God, I wish I could forget my parents." Saying this brought a small smile to her face, which was what he intended. "You'll remember the good times, like Christmas dinners and birthday celebrations. And those memories with be worth more than a pot of gold to you. And soon the pain will decrease, and the happy feeling will take over. They wouldn't want you to be bitter, especially around Christmas time. What would your dad say if you didn't join in on the Christmas spirit? But Lils, I promise you, you'll never forget them." He then gave her a bone crushing hug, which she returned with full force.   
  
No, I get by with a little help from my friends.   
  
Mmm get high with a little help from my friends.   
  
Mmm gonna try with a little help from my friends.   
  
"Thanks Si. I don't know what I would do without you," she whispered.  
  
"You'll never have to find out," he replied reassuringly. "Now . . . do you fancy James?"   
  
"What?!?" she nearly screamed. Her eyes were wide with confusion, but mostly with fear that he might know her 'secret.'  
  
"It's not proper to answer a question with a question Lil. Do you like James? You know you can tell me."  
  
"Fine I'll tell you. We kissed at the ball."  
  
"I know. I saw you." She looked at him with shock and annoyance. "But do you like him? He claims 'she felt nothing and neither did I,' but he's a bull shitter. I've known him for too long and I can tell he likes you. So the question is . . . do you like him?"  
  
Do you need anybody?  
  
I need somebody to love.  
  
Could it be anybody?  
  
I want somebody to love.  
  
"I don't know Si. I've kissed a lot of guys, but it felt different this time. There wasn't even any tongue. It was simple and sweet, but it felt so right."  
  
"So you like him then?" he pressed while grinning like the Cheshire Cat.  
  
"Yeah, I supposed I do," she sighed a sigh of relief. "For some reason that made me feel so much better."  
  
Would you believe in a love at first sight?  
  
Yes I'm certain that it happens all the time.  
  
"Can I tell him? Please, please, please?"  
  
"Don't TELL him. But you can drop not so subtle hints," she smirked.  
  
"So, are you gonna talk to him about last night?" he asked quietly.  
  
"Yeah, I'll talk to him tomorrow after classes. Well, good night Sirius. And thanks again." They gave each other one last, tight hug and then proceeded to their respective dorms.  
  
Oh I get by with a little help from my friends.  
  
Mmm get high with a little help from my friends.   
  
Oh gonna try with a little help from my friends.  
  
When Sirius got into his dorm, he found James and Remus still plotting against the Slytherins.  
  
"What're you grinning about?" asked Remus.  
  
"James," said Sirius, completely ignoring Remus' question, "do you like Lily?"  
  
"What?!?" asked James with eyes showing fear that would make you wonder why he was a Gryffindor.  
  
"Do.You.Like.Lily? It's a simple question really."  
  
"Well, we kissed once."  
  
"I know. At the ball. I saw you. She says 'it was just a kiss. It didn't mean anything to either of us.' But I know that's crap. And I know she likes you. So . . . do you like her?"  
  
Do you need anybody?  
  
I just need someone to love.  
  
Could it be anybody?  
  
I want somebody to love.  
  
"Maybe. I mean, I've kissed practically every girl in Hogwarts. But this small, simple, no-tongue kiss felt so much better than all the rest."  
  
"You like her, don't you?" Remus put in.  
  
"Yeah, I guess I do." He sighed, happy to have admitted it to someone.  
  
"Are you gonna apologize to her about being a prick last night?" Remus asked, not trying to make his friend feel better about the situation, and not being blunt about it at all.   
  
"Yeah, I'll do it after classes. Maybe I'll even tell her I like her. Night guys."  
  
"Wow, he didn't deny being a prick," Remus murmured to himseld.  
  
Oh I get by with I little help from my friends.  
  
Mmm gonna try with a little help from my friends.  
  
Oh I get high with a little help from my friends.  
  
Everyone mumbled their good nights and soon snores were all that were heard from the Gryffindor 7th year boys' dorm. Before Sirius fell asleep, he thought *All they needed was a push in the right direction. Ahh . . . the power of mind games.*  
  
Yes I get by with a little help from my friends,   
  
with a little help from my friends!   
  
There you go. Took be forever to write this, writers block sucks major monkey balls! The song is The Beatles, "With a Little Help From My Friends." I took a little part out that i didnt think suited the story. If you wanna listen to it, download the song! Next chapter i think i might finally get Lily and James together, yay!!!! Read and Review please! 


	6. At Last

Disclaimer: If only I owned anything related to Harry Potter.  
  
So0o0o sorry it took so long to update. It's almost summer though, so I'm gonna have more time to update. It's funny, the name of this chapter is At Last, and I'm also updating . . . AT LAST!  
  
Chapter 6  
At Last  
  
Lily woke up Tuesday morning with an extremely large smile on her face. Today is the day I get my man! she thought. Or the day you get rejected. said the annoying voice in her head. Her smile faltered slightly. He won't reject me. He's James. and the smile reappeared.  
"What are you so happy about?" asked Corita. She was wearing baby blue capris and a shirt that said "Boys are stupid, throw rocks at them."  
"Yeah. You look like Christmas came early." Arielle added. She was clad in dark blue jeans with a shirt that said "You say BITCH like it's a bad thing."  
"I like James Potter and I'm going to tell him!" she answered the both.  
"Well, we know you liked him, but your telling him? Don't embarrass yourself Lils." said Corita with a teasing smile.  
"Thanks. I appreciate the confidence you have in me."she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.  
"Well, what are you gonna say?" asked Arielle. And the girls continued to talk about how Lily should "confess her undying love," as Corita put it, for James.  
  
Meanwhile, in the boys dormitory James awoke with a big frown. Today's the day I make an ass out of myself. he thought. Never know, she might like you back. Fat chance though. Maybe, if you're lucky, she won't slap you in front of the whole school. there's that annoying voice again. Who're you? asked James in his head. I'm your conscience. said the voice. Well then aren't you supposed to be giving me helpful advice? I am. I'm telling you NOT to be an asshole!  
"What's with the face, James?" asked Remus, who had on a pair of faded blue jeans and was in the middle of pulling on a wife beater.  
"He's just worried about making an idiot out of himself." Sirius answered for him as he came out of the bathroom wearing black jeans and a T- shirt that said "Have another beer" in blurry letters.  
"You mean with the whole Lily thing? Yeah, good luck with that man." Remus then walked into the bathroom to finish getting ready.  
"Wow, lovin the moral support." And with that said, James got out of bed to start the day.  
  
Once in the Great Hall, the girls all sat in their usual seats. They also held a normal conversation; they talked about Quidditch, fashion, funny things that happened the night before, and such. The Marauders walked in and took their seats across from the girls. Hmm . . . should I wait until after classes to talk to him? Wait, I'm supposed to be mad at him. How am I gonna tell him I like him if I'm 'mad' at him? Ugh, this is so gay! James and Lily made eye contact and stayed that way for a while. James held her gaze as if he was trying to read her mind. Lily was the one who broke the staring contest, but not before sending a small smile his way. Hmm . . . maybe she's not mad at me anymore. Maybe I shouldn't wait until after classes. God, I'm talking to myself AGAIN! I have to stop doing this. I am such a loser.  
"James, I have to talk to you." Lily said suddenly. She seemed almost urgent to talk to him. Almost as if she didn't get it out now, she would explode.  
"Yeah, okay." They stood simultaneously and walked out of the Great Hall together.  
"Well that was interesting." Everyone turned to look at Sirius, rolled their eyes, and continued with their breakfasts.  
  
Meanwhile, Lily and James had walked to the Head's Common Room, and were currently sitting on the couch. They were facing each other; Lily was sitting Indian style and James having one leg tucked underneath himself, while the other dangled off of the couch. They just sat, looking at each other, neither knowing where to being. Maybe she's waiting for me to apologize. That's stupid though. She's the one who wanted to talk to ME, not the other way around! Maybe this is a bad idea. I could get him killed. Voldemort wants me dead, and he knows the easiest way to hurt me is to play on my emotions. This isn't safe.   
"I'm sorry." James broke the deafening silence. "What I said last night was completely uncalled for. I – I had no place. Well, I thought you should know that." He stood as the bell signaling the start of the first class of the day rang.  
"James, I asked you here because I needed to talk to you. And I do. I just – well, I'm a little scared. I don't want to hurt you in ANY way." she started, begging him with her eyes to listen, even though there was no need to.  
"Lily, how could you hurt me? If anyone's been hurt here it's you. With everything that's happened with you parents, and I'm sure what I said last night couldn't have helped." He kneeled down in front of her, resting his hands on her knees.  
"James, Voldemort –,"  
"Don't talk about Voldemort. You have to live your life Lil. Don't let him take over."  
"But James, he's crazy. No matter what you or anyone else says, I will always believe he killed my parents because I'm me. I don't know what I would do with myself if anything happened to you or your family because of me." There were tears in her eyes as she spoke, and she refused to look him in the eye.  
"Lily, look at me." But she still refused to look. "Look at me." While saying this the second time, he lightly pushed her face to be facing his, and then he held it there with both of his hands resting on her cheeks. At first she shut her eyes, shivering at the touch of his hand. She opened her eyes and was startled to see that their noses were almost touching. "Look me in the eyes," he whispered, "and tell me you feel nothing right now. Tell me that being this close to each other doesn't make you want more, and I'll walk out of here and forget about this conversation." He knew that she couldn't say it. He had felt her tremble when their skin made contact, and he knew that she wouldn't be able to lie to him about it. His left hand slid down to her shoulder as he spoke.  
"James . . . please . . ." It was spoken so softly that he almost didn't hear her. His eyes shifted from hers to her lips.  
"All you have to do is tell me to stop." His right hand slowly moved down her side, tingling every spot it touched. She sucked in a sharp breath as it brushed her breast slightly. It stopped where the fabric of her shirt ended and there was a small bit of her stomach showing.  
"James, don't make this harder than it has to be." she pleaded. He had started planting small butterfly kisses along her jaw line, working his way up toward her ear, while his other hand began to move underneath her shirt. His thumb was making small circles on her skin.  
Once he reached her ear, he nibbled a bit before whispering, "Just say stop."  
And she did. She told him to stop. But the surprising part was that he listened. He stopped touching her and kissing her. He stopped whispering. He stood up and began to walk toward the portrait hole when he heard a small "James" come from Lily. It was barely audible, but he heard. He turned himself around, and in three long strides he was in front of her again.  
"Yes Lily?" he asked suavely, with a small smirk playing on his lips, although it was still just above a whisper.  
She looked up at him and said breathlessly, "Kiss me."  
He reached down and grabbed her by the shoulders, pulling her to a standing position. In one swift motion his lips were on hers. He brushed his tongue along her bottom lip, silently begging her for entrance, which she granted gratefully. Their tongues mingled and fought with each other, and she noticed that he tasted like chocolate ice-cream with a hint of peanut-butter. His arms wrapped around her waste, pulling her closer to him than what's thought to be physically possible, while her hands were tousled in his hair. This kiss was nothing like the first. This was passionate, almost needy. When they pulled apart, Lily was glad James was holding her so tightly. Not only did it feel good, but if he wasn't she would have fallen to the ground because of her weak knees.  
"Let's live in the now Lils. Don't worry so much about tomorrow. Just have fun today." He smiled at her lightly and she smiled back. "Will you be my girlfriend Lily Evans?" he whispered in her ear.  
"Yes, James Potter, I will." He kissed her again, but on this one he took his time.  
"Let's go to class." And they walked out of the Head's Common Room hand in hand.  
  
YAY!!! I'm done with this chapter! It took me forever . . . but I did it! Now review please!  
3 Smurfinator 


End file.
